Mutie
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Karen is a Mutant but has been hiding it since she met Scott Mitchell. She wants her sons to have a normal life and so far they did. Until Jurassic World that's it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know... I shouldn't start new fic when I have so many other fics to fill. But I had to!**

 **Gray is a telepath, it comes in handy when there's a blood thirsty monster dinosaur and you can't talk to communicate or it might hear you.**

 **Zach is an empath and sort of a telekinetic, he uses his empathic powers to calm down his brother without realizing of his powers (Sort of like Remy LeBeau), and I wanted him to use some sort of mental power field to protect Gray, so, the telekinetic powers.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Gray was seven, he already knew that he was smarter than average, he was always reading his brother's books and he always understood what his teachers taught him, he didn't have problems in math like the rest of his classmates and more than anything, for some reason, it was like he was in his teacher's head.

It was freakish, it wasn't a voice, it was like an echo, like he knew exactly what his teachers meant when they taught him things.

When Gray was seven, he realized that his brother, Zach, was special. It was like magic.

When he was scared, the only thing that Zach had to do was look at him, and touch him and tell him that everything was okay and he would believe him. Instantly, and he would even wonder why was he scared in the first place.

Because Zach wasn't scared and so, he should not feel scared.

When Gray was seven, he realized that, when he was around Zach, there were no monsters around him, and nothing could touch him. And for some reason, everything seemed brighter.

So he stuck around Zach, because even when he was scared, if Zach was there, he would forget everything about it and just. Be happy.

As if Zach wanted him to be happy so he just had to be happy.

* * *

There's a monster dinosaur, a dinosaur he'd never seen before. It is following them and Gray knows that if he doesn't jumps off that cliff, he's going to die.

So they jump. Gray is not sure why, because even when he knew that if he didn't jump the dinosaur on their tail would eat them alive, he couldn't get his muscles to move. But then Zach touched his back and looked at him in the eye and told him that he could do it, that he had to jump… and he just jumped off the cliff.

The destination is worse than the fall, in those barely imperceptible seconds in the air, Gray feels suspended, and there isn't even a simple glimpse of vertigo, he doesn't feels fear, even when the water starts to come closer to his face.

But then he hits water and it feels like a slap in his face; on his whole body. Then, there's water everywhere. Around him, on his ears and in his lungs and he can barely see around the pure blue of the water.

He wants to get out of the waterfall, it's horrible and he didn't remember about holding his breath before entering the water so he can feel his lungs burning. Because he needs air.

He swims frenetically trying to get out of the waterfall, but Zach swims towards him and holds his wrist, placing a slim finger in front of his lips, shushing him, with pleading eyes, like he's trying to talk with him.

And then he hears it. At first is like a whisper but he can hear it "Please" Says the voice; desperate but familiar, Zach's voice "Please just a little more, wait a little more, that thing is still out there" The voice is inside his head, because Zach's lips are hermetically sealed and he can't talk inside water.

The realization hits him, just like the slap of water a few seconds ago. He can hear his brother's thoughts.

The dinosaur roars and they hear its heavy steps as it walks away. They get out of the water sighing in relief when air finally fills their lungs.

Gray is afraid, he feels heavy as he tries to get out of the waterfall and Zach has to help him to finally reach earth.

He wants to cry, because he's scared, wet and cold and that thing is still out there.

But then he hears his brother's heavy breathing alongside him. Zach's brown eyes are open wide and when he realizes that Gray is looking at him, he composes himself.

"You jumped" Praises Zach half smiling. Gray doesn't know why, but he has to smile too.

They laugh and Zach hugs him. It feels warmer than it should and he has to laugh.

Then he realizes, that he feels what Zach wants him to.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this first chapter. English is not my native language and I don't have a beta so every single mistake is mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach's telekinetic powers wake up! also, Gray always knows best XD**

* * *

They walk through the woods, at first, they walk hand in hand, because Gray wouldn't let go of Zach and because Zach's legs were practically shaking while trying to walk, they take care of each other.

But then it gets overwhelming, Gray starts worrying and feeling fear again and Zach's senses start to prickle, his hand holds him tighter and suddenly a wave of heat invades Gray's chest, warm and comfortable, as if Zach were touching his heart. Zach starts to move absently, almost numb, his sight is lost, nowhere to be found, his powers are instinctive when it comes to Gray and they make him weaker, absent. Gray knows this, he can feel Zach's neurons working, the conducts inside his brain that wake up when Zach uses his powers.

"We are" He whispers "We are mutants" His answer is pure silence, just the passing sound of little animals, insects and the wind making the heavy fauna whisper; Zach doesn't say anything and keeps on walking "Didn't you heard me?" He asks, forcefully "We are mutants"

This time he gets an answer out of his brother. Zach stops and untangles their hands, a hard expression on his face; annoyance and disappointment marring his features.

"We don't have time for this" States Zach "Gray; we don't have time for one of your ramblings" Zach sounds annoyed, but more than anything he sounds afraid; afraid of the truth. Gray can see it, like a movie playing on his brother's head and reproducing itself on his own. How Zach can feel his brother's fear, his parents hate, and how Zach knows for fact that his girlfriend doesn't love him. Not really. How even now, Zach can feel the ghost of someone's worry and someone determination, looming around them.

"You know I'm right" He says "You can _feel_ it" And, oh yes, Zach can feel it, he can even feel, that monster's feelings, the sole state of, kill, feed, kill.

"We're not muties!" spats the brunette, using the derogative name instead of the politically correct.

"Zach!" He scolds, offended, because he's, they're, mutants, not _muties_.

"Oh shut up" Growls Zach "I'm done with this, we are not muties!" He states, stomping his foot on the dust.

Then there's an invisible force that comes from where Zach stomped, it hits a medium sized rock that flies and hits a tree.

Gray opens his eyes, awed and marveled. Zach does the same, scared and haunted. He walks, shaking, reaching the rock he hit with nothing but his mind, he wants to hold it, to touch it, to convince himself that it is real, but a morbid curiosity fills him.

He closes his eyes and Gray can feel a different set of neurons and passages on his brain awaking. His brother lifts his arms and clenches his hands in fists, takes a heavy breath and… loosens himself.

Then he opens his hands and his eyes and _breathes_. The force, appears again, this time its blue; some sort of plasmatic, translucent blue form, hits the rock and it flies until it hits something.

Gray runs chasing it, with a big goofy smile on his face, and looks at his brother "You see?" He says before running after the rock, then closes his eyes.

" **We are mutants** " And Gray knows that Zach heard him in his head. Because he didn't open his mouth. He knows his brother wants to cry, because everything is too much and they don't have time to freak out. But Gray knows that this is a good thing, this is going to help them survive.

The thing is a helmet, a dirty and horribly, bloody helmet. Gray holds it, scared again. There's a opening on top of it, as if a sharp claw had opened it to eat what was inside it.

Zach snatches the helmet out of his grip, suddenly, they feel weak again and a deep sense of paranoia settles on them. Gray pants and looks _everywhere_ , his mouth open wide.

Then, they hear some sort of electric interference and turn around, just to find a destroyed truck.

"Stay here" Commands Zach walking towards it, but Gray can't do that, he clings onto Zach and doesn't let go of his arm. Finally, Zach just allows him to walk with him.

Zach gulps when he sees the blood stained seat and tries to comfort his brother who keeps orbiting around him. His fear tickling on the back of his head, as if he were demanding him to reassure him.

Zach can't do that; he doesn't feel so reassured himself. He feels scared.

But then he sees a door, on the middle of nowhere. He sends a rush of curiosity and hope to his brother; glad that this mutant thing appears to become easier the more he uses it.

* * *

 **English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you liked this fic.**


End file.
